1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid containers and, more particularly, to a container provided with an outlet opening within which a threaded insert is exposed to enable receipt of an outlet coupling. The invention also relates to a mold for forming a container within which an insert is embedded.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to form a container out of polyolefin or other suitable synthetic resin material, for use in storing agricultural and industrial chemicals. These containers are commonly formed by any of a number of different molding processes, such as rotation molding or the like.
Where it is desired to provide a means for transferring liquids into and out of the container, an outlet fitting is typically provided in the side wall of the container adjacent the bottom wall. By providing this construction, the container may be drained almost completely by grounding so that very little liquid is wasted as residue within the container.
The outlet fitting conventionally consists of an outlet opening cut into the side wall of the container or sump area subsequent to the molding operation, and a sandwich-type fitting, assembled at the cut opening, for receiving a universal coupler to which additional plumbing hardware may be attached.
Containers constructed in accordance with conventional practice experience numerous drawbacks. For example, because the outlet opening is cut after the molding process, the material surrounding the opening contains no additional reinforcement to support the increased loads typically exerted at the opening by plumbing hardware. In addition, by cutting a hole and removing material from the container, the strength of the container is adversely effected, and the area surrounding the opening is susceptible to cold-flowing away from the coupler such that the chance for leakage is increased.